Temptation
by Auiemr
Summary: Jennifer and her 4 best friends witnessed Jenna Cavanaugh's death after a game last year. They were one step away from telling. Naughty girls. You don't mess with me: I mess with you. Two are dead. Who's next? Surprise! I'm not telling!   Kisses, -A.


**A/N: Why, hello there! Fancy on you clicking on this story! I like you already! :D Just an idea that popped into my head, after 5 days of re-reading all the books: from Pretty Little Liars to Twisted. ARGH! aksjdhakdbkbv. Enjoy? It's a flashback-prologue. :D**

* * *

><p>The smell of daisies and pool chlorine wafted in the air, outside the mansion that belonged to the Cavanaughs. The grass was damp and wet as Alison DiLaurentis - the real one, mind you- stepped into the back yard. Everything was silent. No one was there. Or so she thought. She giggled silently to herself. Poor, poor, blind Jenna Cavanaugh. Boohoo.<p>

Quickly she slipped into their backyard, careful not to leave any trail behind. Not a speck of dust was out of place and she knew it. She carefully opened the pool gate, careful not to scratch her Chanel Jade nail-polish, or mess up her Miu Miu pumps with terrifyingly dirty mud. A dog was barking relentlessly, but as far as she could tell, the dog was nothing in her path.

Not too far away, behind bushes, were 5 giggling girls. One smiled and whispered, "C'mon! I'll race you to the Cavanaughs' place. Last one there is a-"

She didn't complete her sentence, instead turning around and running towards the huge house that the Cavanaughs resided in. Another one let out a curse, before grinning and grabbing her sleeve.

"Oi! Jen! That's unfair," she smiled before slapping Jennifer's arm.

Another girl stepped on their toes before, laughing and pushing ferns out of the way. Ellian James was not to be messed with, even with a friendly competition.

"Elli!", another girl called out, catching up to her.

"What?"

"Let's go."

They both hopped, giggling at the mud on their matching Salvatore Ferragamo leather jackets.

Before they froze outside the bushes of the Cavanaugh's backyard.

"Alison, is that you?", a girl called, her voice low and musical. The girl had long dark hair, and red lips, and big Gucci sunglasses covered her eyes. Her dog was next to her, barking relentlessly at the other girl.

"Jenna. Sharp as always," replied the girl- was it Alison? Her face was heart-shaped, her eyes a cerulean blue and her lips bow-shaped and coated with cherry chapstick.

"You always walked that way."

Wait- Alison DiLaurentis? As in, the Alison DiLaurentis? Ellian's kohl-rimmed eyes widened in shock. Lisa squeezed her hand as they crouched in the bushes. The strong smell of daisies still hung in the air, making Ellian's nose twitch in discomfort.

"Courtney always walked like she walking on ice. Step by step by step."

Alison's eyes hardened.

"Don't talk about that bitch." She inspected her Jade green nails and leaned lazily against the wall.

"Why are you here, Alison?", Jenna asked as Alison drew nearer.

"Nice shirt." Alison glanced at Jenna's turquoise Top Shop blouse and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you."

Then, Alison took her guide dog's leash and looped it around the tree branch.

"What was that for?" Jenna's voice -surprisingly- showed no sign of panic or fright.

Alison radiated confidence as she patted Jenna on the shoulder.

"You were the only one to notice I'm not Courtney. Good for you."

Jenna smiled, her red lips curving up into a knowing smile.

"I'm not really sorry," Alison laughed, her voice lilting and playful but there was an edge to her voice.

In the bushes, Ellian leaned against Lisa's shoulder, like she wasn't sure they should be there. The other girls hid as well, behind the bushes. It was a wonder they hadn't been noticed by Alison and Jenna.

'_Alison DiLaurentis_?', Jennifer mouthed at Georgia, who nodded slowly, in shock as she stared, her amber eyes wide. Georgia fiddled with the straps of her shoes, suddenly regretting her choice to wear Hypnotic Poison that day, as the smell mingled with the daisies, making her wince at the smell.

Alison's fingers teetered up Jenna's porcelain skin before grabbing her and shoving her into the hole in the centre of the Cavanaugh's backyard. Jenna made a twisted sound before a full thud echoed and silence graced the area. The dog barked louder, snarling and snapping it's ridiculously white teeth at Alison. She smiled, her teeth equally as white.

"Aw, you're cute, aren't you?", she crooned at the guide dog, before patting it on the head and waltzing out the gate, her Miu Miu's still perfectly clean. It snapped it's jaws at her and violently pulled on the leash, but the branch that held it remained strong.

A gurgle escaped Jennifer's throat as she realised they'd just witnessed a murder, and Alison's head snapped back to look at the bushes. She smiled eerily and closed one eye, winking at them, taunting them, her lashes brushing her perfectly tanned skin. Then she turned and walked out, gracefully shutting the gate, leaving the girls in a cloud of Miss Dior Cherie.

She knew the 18 year olds were there. She knew they wouldn't tell. It was like she was sending each and every one of them a message: "_That could be you, darling_."

And she would leave them be.

_For now, at least._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review if you want me to continue. C: it's just an idea, so I will delete it if no one's interested. **

**Mwah!**

**-Auiemr.**

**x**


End file.
